


Stiles' Pack

by MuskyWolfThings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ass stink, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom Stiles, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Man musk, Man stink, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scent Kink, Underwear Kink, Underwear Sniffing, foot fuck, foot worship, kind of, mild watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuskyWolfThings/pseuds/MuskyWolfThings
Summary: ((Let’s just assume the show didn’t completely fuck any fun relationship these three could’ve had. Maybe Theo just wants a pack, because he too is my sweet boy. This story was inspired by a specific picture, which i'll link here too))https://68.media.tumblr.com/2046719b42a4298d2cf731c2af84bc1f/tumblr_os2jkl28d51vkfyfso1_500.jpg





	1. Stiles/Theo/Scott

“Don’t think I remember much of this happening when we were kids.” Theo mumbled, kicking his shorts off to the side of the room, and adjusting his chub in his briefs as he laid flat on his stomach, grabbing a controller.  
“Not like we didn’t tell you exactly what was going on.” Scott huffed, glancing back over his shoulder and flushing at the look Stiles gave him. “Still.” he muttered under his breath, tensing up as the end of the bed shifted, and Stiles got comfortable-lifting one of Theo’s feet into his lap and pressing his face gently into the curve of his toes- the wet fabric and the scent soaked into the cotton strong and ripe. Theo flushed as Stiles’ face grew hot, and his cock throbbed. Hiccuping out a soft moan-very unlike him- Theo shifted restlessly on the spot as Scott smirked and lifted his hips up. Tugging his briefs down below his balls to allow his cock to rub against the mattress without his underwear keeping him in place. “Stiles does a lot for us…we give back to him the best way we can,” Scott whispered, bent over to breath the words in Theo’s ear, as Stiles pressed into his arches and began to really massage his feet.  
The weeks of training, both for school and for the pack building up in his very being was wearing him down, and he would’ve gone for any kind of massage before a foot massage- but if Stiles was going to start anywhere, he guessed where he carried all his weight was as good as any. Theo could smell his and Scott’s feet stink wafting up, and despite himself, he reached underneath himself and into his underwear to slip a finger into the tight, wet folds of his foreskin. Swiping his precum over the head and shivering as Stiles slid his socks off and flicked them up to Scott- the other boy taking a quick, appreciative whiff before letting them fall to the floor. “S-sorry I didn’t shower.” Theo mumbled.  
“We kind of told you not to dude,” Stiles laughed, more so at the situation then at Theo himself, helping him to relax. When Stiles took Theo’s toes into his mouth, he bucked, wetting the sheets on the bed enough with his copious amounts of pre to make a note that he should probably get the boy behind him a new mattress– though something told him Stiles would only get off to the musk of Theo’s pre soaking into it.  
Theo wouldn’t call himself a foot man, but who wouldn’t want to cum after thirty minutes of the worship Stiles was doing? When his breath began to hitch and the sloppy noises of his stroking sped up, Scott flashed his eyes, and pulled Theo’s hand away from his cock, drawing out a loud whine from the other boys throat. “We can’t come till Stiles says so. Trust me, he’s not very lenient when it comes to how long you’ll stay in a cage.” Scott growled, easily remembering the time Stiles had caged his cock for close to a month when he’d come from the intense ass eating session one day after practice. He didn’t know if he liked Theo just yet, but even so, he wouldn’t wish that on anyone.  
“He can come after I taste his ass.” Stiles added, motioning Scott to take his place at the boys feet while he, himself stripped down, straddled the others back, and pulled down the too white briefs he had on. “Try keeping these on for a few days pretty boy. Makes your scent stronger,” He hummed, long fingers spreading beneath the waistband of them, and gliding over his cheeks with a sure motion. Theo starting up his fidgety movements again.  
“I didn’t,..I…I didn’t shower Stiles, come on..” Theo whispered, cheeks fiery at this point, and Stiles, again, just laughed.  
“I’ll have to get Scott to give you a whiff of what he’s packing at some point, then you’ll see just how much I can take…I think you smell great,” He admitted simply, jiggling Theo’s impressive globes together playfully for a while, before spreading them wide to get a good look at his dusky hole. The stink of his unwashed jock ass began to fill the room, and Stiles groaned, sliding his small cock against the other’s shoulder blades, before bending forward to run his nose along his crack, pressing into his hole on every upstroke just to giggle at how he tensed and winked. “Fuuck.” Theo moaned, his own eyes bleeding electric blue as Stiles dipped his tongue down into his hole finally. He’d been played with down there by a finger or two before, but never this…holy shit.  
He never missed his nights with Stiles now. Even tried to keep him all to himself, which lead to him being deemed as overeager, and he was roped up while Stiles dragged orgasm after orgasm out of him. It didn’t take long until he’d piss himself when Stiles played with his permanent soft chub, before licking him clean with sweet whispered kisses about waiting his turn from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This account will be for most of my larger stories-something to actually read, but I have a Tumblr where I write captions for all kinds of pics, all dedicated to the men of TeenWolf- check it out if you want a lot more filthy shit.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/muskywolfthings


	2. Stiles/Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((So just a teeny bit of backstory before I continue this! I touched on it before the last story, but I guess these stories are a bit of an AU in that I’m just pretending Theo came back to Beacon Hills for a pack to be in, no Dread Doctors, no super evil Theo, etc. Links to gifs that go along with the story will be linked below. Okay, lets begin :D ))
> 
> 1:https://68.media.tumblr.com/722a23a8736d33d79b917c087ba2c867/tumblr_inline_otkypvrWti1uzpuzw_540.gif  
> 2:https://68.media.tumblr.com/5fde52e78a85cbc12a8d002f5e0c543a/tumblr_inline_otkypw6RD71uzpuzw_540.gif  
> 3:https://68.media.tumblr.com/043925f704e0e27455290f294e50a1fe/tumblr_inline_otkypxCKpz1uzpuzw_540.gif

You’ve heard it all before, so I’m not going to take up too much of your time. Stiles working his ass off for the pack, putting in more work than them if you really consider it, because all they do is kill shit, but /everything/ up to that point is basically Stiles, and how is that right, right? It’s easy to feel drained and underappreciated quickly when you’re working round the clock to help fight an array of beasts, especially as a human. Maybe if his hard work was acknowledged once in a while he’d get that cliché moment of ‘It’s totally worth it’ but apparently he was surrounded by a bunch of ungrateful assholes. Stiles was far from uptight, but come on! They met at his place, came back covered in blood, and guts, and god knows what else after- ordering a shit ton of food, stripping of their shredded clothing, and then taking off into the night like a bunch of rats once the place was trashed and their bellies were full. Stiles wasn’t their mom! If there was any surefire way to make sure he never had kids, this was it. 

Ignoring their calls for help was the start of it. Distancing himself from them all at school, and rounding the house with a thick layer of mountain ash though seemed to really get his point across. Things were quiet for all of a week, as both Scott and Derek tried to take the lead, only to fail and fall back on the grumbled words of “Someone talk to him”. Each of them did of course, screaming at Stiles from outside of the barrier. The sheriff getting so fed up with it at one point that he started spending afternoons at the station, even when he was off. They cornered him at school and lazily tried their best intimidation tactics. Well, Derek did, but getting sprayed in the mouth with mace, carefully infused with wolfs bane wasn’t fun apparently. None of them wanted to find out personally, so they stayed away.  
Liam was the first to break. Scott nearly beating him to it, but he’d always had a problem finding a good way to apologize to Stiles when he was mad at him. Because didn’t get mad often, so when he did, Scott was always embarrassed- knowing he’d /actually/ done something wrong, unlike everyone at school, who got their jocks in a twist when someone didn’t text them back.  
They all know what they did at that point, either to prideful or too clueless as to how to fix it (Derek the former, Scott the latter, and Jackson still falling somewhere in the ‘I give a fuck but I’m not gonna show it’ box). But Liam was young, had taken to Stiles more in the past months than anyone. Only recently being included in hunts. Having always stuck back with Stiles because his wolf was ‘Unpredictable’. As if. Stiles knew he just got enthusiastic. That’s all.  
So after another unsuccessful pack meeting, Liam left in a huff, passing Stiles’ house ten times before finally walking up the driveway, and shouting up once, face getting hot as he waited. Something that tended to work in his favor with everyone but Stiles. He couldn’t just hold himself higher and blame it on the rage. Stiles always knew to ruffle his hair, and wrap an arm around his shoulders, chatting about everything as always until Liam finally gave in and let it all fall away for mindless discussions. Honestly, his dad could’ve just paid Stiles to be his therapist. Probably would’ve saved them a whole lot of money.  
Stiles would’ve been lying if he said he knew Liam was coming first, but that didn’t change the fact that he was happier because of it. As happy as he could be while still being angry. None of them had come to apologize, but one look out the blinds and he knew that’s all Liam was there to do. He almost, /almost/ felt bad for essentially planning to use him, but if memory served him correctly, Liam was one of the most receptive to his more friendlier advances, so it’s not like getting what he wanted for a change was going to be anything but two willing participants.  
Neither of them said a word as Stiles took his time walking to the barrier, kicking it aside easily, and nodding once it seemed Liam was waiting for the go ahead. He followed Stiles up and into the house, mouth already open to spew apologies for all of them, before the door was shut, and Stiles had pulled him into a hug. And god, if this was what it was like to have just one member of your pack back, he wasn’t sure how any of them were going to go to college. Start family’s. Ever leave one another. Because hugging Stiles felt like jamming that last perfect piece back into the puzzle, and he had to cut off a whine with something mixed between a burp and a groan as he wrapped his hands around the thinner boys neck, breathing him in, and flushing deeper as he felt Stiles smile against his neck.  
They stayed that way until he got his wits about him once again, but just like before, Stiles cut him off before he could start. Only this time, it was with a kiss. Smile curling inward against Liam’s neck, and it was soft, but it was there. And then another, and another, lips trailing all the way up to the shell of Liam’s ear, where he flicked his tongue against his lobe. Liam had time to figure out what was going on, and what the hell to actually DO about it, before Stiles was speaking.  
“Tell me you’re sorry.” He whispered, so sure and smooth, that Liam had to cling to his neck to keep from going fully weak in the knees. “Tell me you’re sorry for being a bad boy, and maybe I’ll treat you to something special. My sweet little wolf, taking charge and coming here all alone. Not even your Alpha wanted to.” He cooed, his praise striking Liam in all the parts of his body that mattered. Especially his cock. Not very long, but thicker than a can, and it wasn’t long, with the new nibbling Stiles was doing on his ear, and the filthy things he was saying oh so quietly, that it looked like he was growing a second arm in his shorts.  
“Tell me.” Stiles spoke again, louder, and Liam flinched- pulling back and contemplating fighting back for no more than a second. Because Stiles was gripping his neck now, squeezing on both sides and raking a nail right down the center of the column, and he was putty. Dropping to his knees with the smallest amount of pressure, and the smile he earned because of it made any other doubts that could come up disappear. There was no magic, he wasn’t being tricked. They’d treated Stiles like shit, and he was being…being a good boy, for coming to say sorry first. He did deserve a treat. He deserved Stiles. More of those smiles…yeah, he wanted to be here. So fucking badly. Scott and Derek were going to be so pissed.  
“I’m sorry.” He muttered despite himself, trying to shift and hunch over as best he could to hide his tented shorts, but Stiles shook his head- straightening him up by the chin, and lifting a leg to run a socked foot along the length of him- Liam’s breath leaving him all at once as his cock wet and jumped, throbbing along the length of Stiles’ foot, before he took it away.  
“Louder.” He ordered, and Liam knew by the tone of voice he wouldn’t be getting anything if he made Stiles repeat himself again.  
“I’m sorry.” He choked out, having been pulled forward into Stiles’ crotch- nose twitching, and he started taking deep breaths of the sweet and raunchy musk pouring from what he could only assume was a pair of briefs so caked in sweat and cum, that just being this close to them was making him dizzy.  
“For what?”  
“Not respecting you enough. Not giving you enough credit for all you do for us. You keep us whole. You are the pack, we’re just-just lost without you. Omega’s running around with our heads cut off.” Liam sighed, mouthing along the length of Stiles’ cock in hopes of getting a taste of the pre he could smell dripping from him copiously. “We need you.” He finished, looking up into Stiles’ eyes, and that was it. That was all he needed.  
For now.”  
“Good boy.” He growled, throwing Liam’s wolf full throttle in two seconds as he handled him up and over to the couch- dropping down with him and crashing their mouths together- sounds of hunger, and pain, and lust all mixing together as their teethed knocked together, and their tongues swirled around each other. It was a lot of spit, because Liam was young and inexperienced, and Stiles generally didn’t do a lot of kissing, but they loved it. Stiles lifting Liam’s arm to tug down his shirt and nose at his pits- Liam bucking down against him, his pit stink stirring up and filling up the small space around the couch. He’d never been so glad to have skipped showers. Neither had Stiles.  
Liam wasn’t sure what all he liked yet, but he knew he liked this. It was dirty, and it made his dick harder than rock, and that’s all he needed to know right now. And when Stiles slid out from underneath him to get at his feet, his entire body reddened, because this—he knew he liked this. Feet. The stink of cleats and dirty socks in the locker room, jerking off in front of his mirror at home and lifting his legs up to wiggle and clench his toes at himself. He loved it. For a moment he wondered if his no socks and old sneakers would be too much for Stiles, but they both let out matching sounds when Stiles buried his face between his toes, and Liam tugged his shorts down below the tight, small swell of his nuts. Already ready to pump a load from his throbbing teen cock, but he squeezed roguhloy at the base- shaking it at Stiles as the older boy nosed along each of his toes, eyes closed, enjoying the stink. It had filled the room already, both sneakers tossed aside, and acting as stink air fresheners. They’d have to crack all the windows and turn on all the fans just to get it out in half an hour.  
Liam wanted Stiles to lick him there so bad, to taste his foot funk, to watch those beautiful lips wrap around his big toe, and then maybe his cock, but he realized after why he was saving it.  
Tugging off his own sweats and underwear- the latter of which he tossed at Liam with a soft “Sniff” before seating himself on the couch, and lifting Liam’s feet to his lap. They were both quiet, getting comfortable with the new position, before Stiles settled both of Liam’s feet around his cock- rubbing the wet head against the balls of his feet a few times,- smacking it against his soles, the sound of which made Liam’s hole clench, and his cock leak just as much as Stiles- finally pressing them both on either sides of his cock to create a small tunnel to fuck into. Hard. Hips almost never touching the couch, as he barked at Liam to sniff his cum stains and jerk his cock- which he did- while he piston fucked the boys rank feet. The stink of them intensifying with the wet of Stiles’ cock, and the wet sounds they started making were a sure way to make sure Stiles didn’t last long. (As though he ever had a chance of that at all with just how ripe Liam’s feet were). He wanted Liam to cum first though, and when he saw him getting close, he pushed his legs back towards him- holding them near his cock as he kissed the boy, and Liam shot his load across his feet. Cock jerking ten or eleven times, coating both of his feet in hot thick cum, before dribbling over his toes as his cock softened, and his mouth went lazy against Stiles’.  
Pulling Liam’s feet back to where they’d been previously, Stiles stroked himself once, then twice, before tossing his head back and cumming against the sole of Liam’s foot- rubbing his sensitive cockhead against the warmth there until he dribbled a bit of piss against them- Liam’s cock giving an appreciative twitch at the tang in the air now because of it. 

They sat like that for a while, catching their breath, and milking the last few beads of cum from their cocks, before Stiles finally slid off the couch- holding Liam’s curious gaze, as he bent forward, and licked from the hell of his foot, all the way up to the tip of his biggest toe-Liam’s head falling back, and his hand unconsciously going to play with his small soft cock, as Stiles closed his lips around his biggest toe finally, sucking it clean. Taking the time to savor the flavor of the rest of their mixed loads, Liam’s stink, and the slight bitter taste of Stiles’ piss.  
“Since I came first, does that mean I get first dibs at…whatever the hell that was later?” Liam asked hopefully, later as they were cuddled up in Stiles bed.  
“You get what I give you when I want to give it to you.” Stiles shrugged, smiling as Liam frowned, and leaning over him to nose at his neck. “It just so happens that I may or may not be willing to give it to you all the time.” Stiles was strong, but dammit, who could say no to those fucking eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel to the original story I wrote, but I've made that part 1, and this part 2 since I wrote it after :P


	3. Stiles/Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend i'm not too lazy and actually went back into my previous chapters to mention Isaac along with the rest of the pack ;3

Liam knew better then to go back to the others and tell them what had happened. Not that he had any particular reason to, other than to gush about how hot his encounter with Stiles had been. But he’d been given strict instructions to stay away from them- make them feel even more alienated from the heart of the pack now that he had one of his boys back. Liam and Stiles glued together for the coming days- Stiles always treating Liam to fun after school. Even between periods sometimes. He wasn’t sure who was going to crack next, ready for another surprise like Liam had been. The way Scott looked at he and Liam during lunch made it seem as though he was next, within a few hours even. But then he was pulled aside when the final bell rang by Isaac- Liam looking between the two of them, before Stiles gave him the go ahead. He’d text the kid and tell him to come over later that night.   
He’d had mixed feelings about Isaac since he joined the pack. For a multitude of reasons, the biggest being Stiles wasn’t very comfortable when it came to real life trauma. Supernatural trauma he could shovel down, or forget about all together, but real life sucked a whole lot more, he knew from experience, so his entire backstory just turned Stiles off.   
And not in a mean way, it just…made him weird to be around. Valid, if not a little rude. But to his credit, Isaac tried to cling to Stiles several times, and given their prior situations, it was never reciprocated.   
Now though, he already had a new respect for the guy. Beautiful blue eyes flickering this way and that, as Stile lead him down towards an empty class room- the teacher having booked it just as fast as the students, he guessed. Shutting and locking the door quietly, Stiles crossed his arms over his chest, waiting, Isaac’s curls vibrating with how shaky he seemed to be. And alright, Jesus, maybe it’s because he wasn’t as strong as Liam, or as primal, but Stiles couldn’t watch Isaac be scared of him.   
“If you just start with an I’m sorry, we can go from there.” He admitted, stepping into the boys space, and running his hands up his sides carefully. Isaac was tall and lithe, much like Stiles’ himself, but where Stiles had started becoming thicker around his ass, thighs, stomach, and arms, Isaac’s muscle was beginning to form like a swimmers body. Tight and hard, thin but with some sort of shape to him. You’d never know by the clothes he chose to wear, but Stiles could feel it.   
“Sorry.” It was whispered, and nervous, with the tiniest bit of fear tacked onto the end, but Stiles accepted it. He was barely responding to the touch, so he tipped Isaac’s head back, brushing his lips against his chin, and pulling him into a hug. Squeezing him until the nerves left his body, and they molded together the beta squeezing him even tighter as they leaned down against the big wooden desk at the front of the class. Stiles moving them down to lie on it after a quick scattering of the supplies atop it- Isaac tensing once more as he did so, but only before blushing high on his cheeks, and allowing Stiles to pull him into a kiss. It was nothing like kissing Liam, but it was nice in its own way. Sweet, and slow, and lovely. Isaac seemed dazed afterwards, and Stiles could only smile.   
“Lemme make you feel good, pup. Sweet boy.” Stiles breathed, having recognized the love of praise in Isaac since day one. Maybe it came from never being appreciated, being treated so terribly, but Stiles would never treat him like that. Not after today. Even if Isaac acted out, which he highly doubted he would. He’d have to take a different approach with him, and that was okay.   
Isaac whined, a soft sound Stiles almost didn’t hear as he slipped his tongue past those small plump lips, and tasted him. Licking into his mouth with more heat, before pulling back and sliding off the table and onto the floor. “On your knees.” He instructed, soft yet authoritative, and Isaac scrambled to turn over into position. Unsure as to what would happen, but trusting Stiles enough not to hurt him.   
Stiles had no qualms about what he was going to do, so he wasted no time in shimmying the others jeans down over his plump, pale ass. The scent of a long day stuck in those vinyl chairs hitting him softly, and he smiled, pressing kisses into the fuzzy hair just above Isaac’s crack, before dragging the tip of his nose down over the crevice of it- breathing him in, and reaching underneath to grip his long balls with one hand, and his skinny cock with the other. Already hard as a rock, and leaking into his tight foreskin. He sounded like he wanted to cry, but after hiccupped reassurance, Stiles realized he was sort of losing himself to the pleasure of it already. Like the good boy he was.   
And he made sure to tell him that. Over and over, as he spread his cheeks, and licked into the musky heat of his hole. Tasted his ass around the rim, before digging into the soft sweaty pink of his hole, and eating him out like it was his last meal. Isaac mewling and jerking and twitching on the old wood, giving himself several splinters, but he couldn’t even feel them. Could feel nothing but the warm wet of Stiles’ tongue on his ass. The smell of them filling the room- especially after Stiles had removed his shoes, and started fucking his cock into the high arches of Isaac’s big sweaty feet. Not so wide, but fucking long, with perfect toes Stiles wanted to feel in his ass.   
When Stiles came across his feet, hot and thick, the scent of it hitting his nose, Isaac clenched around Stiles’ tongue’ letting out a putter of a fart that made Stiles moan, tongue vibrating against Isaac’s rim, and he finally came. Filling his foreskin, dribbling out over Stiles’ fist, and all over the desk. The stink of it all making his eyes as well as his hole flutter- leaning back into the slow licks Stiles gave to his hole, before turning him over in his own mess- making sure Isaac was watching as he licked his own cum from between Isaac’s toes. Playing with his soft cock, and swirling a finger under Isaac’s hood to tease his sensitive sticky head.   
They washed up in the locker room after, getting to Stiles’ house well after dark, as they’d started round 2 in the showers, and planned to finish it somewhere comfortable. Thank god Liam was there when they pulled up, eager and ready to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find a blog totally dedicated to sexy Teen Wolf men and their funk below ((PS it's mine))
> 
>  
> 
> https://muskywolfthings.tumblr.com/


End file.
